dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Daizenshuu
The Daizenshuu guides are a list of seven books containing almost everything you'd need to know about the Dragon Ball series from character biography's, time lines, attacks, interviews and much, much more. The following lists are all information comprised entirely of detailed information on each book. Daizenshuu 1 The book is composed of pictures that put the Dragon Ball characters where you have never seen them and none of them are from the series. So now lets go over exactly what you will find from page to page. Now the book is composed of section's that relate to each year. The year's cover from 1984 to 1995. After that there are pages that are comics. Then they have pages that show all of the covers for the DB Manga. After that follows an interview with Akira Toriyama. Now there are a total of 217 pages. The first 175 pages are for illustrations, 176 to 197 are for comics, 198 to 201 are for the DB Manga covers, 203 to 207 are an Akira Toriyama interview, and finally pages 208 to 217 are covered with thumbnail sized pictures of all the pictures in the book. So this is truly an amazing book. The illustration's range from battle poses to the Dragon Ball Z gang playing baseball with the and all dressed in Santa Claus suits. Daizenshuu 2 This is one of the two books that is dedicated to the entirety of DB and DBZ. Now this book does not have as much info as Daizenshuu #7, but this one has a lot. So let's look at what is included. Now right at the beginning of the book there is a fold out poster. On one side is a picture of the cover, but on the other side is a character relation's chart. It is done in color and has picture of a lot of the people. It is pretty cool. Now the first 45 pages are a reproduction of the first DB Manga. Page 46 is a page on pre Dragon ball. Now pages 48-90 review the whole DB and DBZ series & go over all the main points. Pages 92-106 are original color works which are pages and fights taken out from each Manga. It pretty much goes in order from the first few episodes of DB to DBZ when Goku travels Snake Way. Pages 108-109 are a chronological table of characters. Pages 110-133 deal with most of the main characters. It is there history throughout Dragon ball. Pages 134-154 once again deal with a lot of the main characters. Pages 156-170 is Original Color Works part two. This goes from the Vegeta vs. Goku fight all the way up to Majin Buu. Pages 171-176 deal with sub-characters throughout the series. It contains a small box talking about each character. Now on page 178 & 179 is a chronological list of battles. Even if you do not know Japanese the key is very easy to figure out. Page 180-201 list and reviews the final battles. A truly informational set of pages. Pages 202-216 is a list of some attacks. You can go to pages and find much better one's, but this guide is nicely done and can help you out. Pages 219-242 are dedicated to one of my favorite sections of the book. The book has a list and description of all 187 fights that are included in the DB Manga. They go from Goku's battle with the giant fish to the fight with Majin Buu. There is also a description of each fight. Pages 245-259 recaps the final DB Manga which is when Goku and the others first met Uub and at the end Goku flew off with Uub to train. The last two things are a picture of all the DB characters with the writing "The End" at the bottom. There is also an interview with Akira Toriyama. Daizenshuu 3 If you're new to the world of Dragon Ball, make this your first purchase. This is a pictorial walk through of Dragon Ball starting with the beginning, (duh), and ending with the defeat of the Ginyu Tokusentai. Throughout the book are various screen-shots of the show, along with some original art-work. At the end is an episode guide which lists and summarizes episodes 1-153 of Dragon Ball and 1-74 of Dragon Ball Z. Of course there's a bunch of other stuff too, but you'll have to see it yourself. Daizenshuu 4 This is one of the smaller Daizenshuu's but in no way does that mean it contains less information. The main topics included in this book are pictures of the world, other planet's, different parts of earth, and an overall look of the Galaxy. It also contains an item list, racial groups, and a World Martial Arts Tournament guide. Now let us start of from the first few pages of the book. The first page of the guide shows what the DB galaxy looks like as a whole. It is a very cool picture and definitely not how you imagined it. The next page is a picture of the cosmos (Other World), then comes a picture of the Universe, then they have 4 pictures which represent the north, south, west, and east parts of the Earth. All of these pictures are done in color and are in a collage style, very cool. Now the next couple of pages describe what the Dragon Balls are, who Shenron is, and who Porunga is. Then they finish off the section by talking about the different times that Shenron and Porunga have been summoned. The next section is a characteristics section. In this section they have a color picture of a group of people who are in some way related (the Saiyans, Frieza's henchmen, and the Namek's), then on the next 2 pages they show a relation's tree and talk about those people. Then there is a minor section on different places on the Earth. Now they get to where the name world guide truly implies. The book has a two page spread which is a map of the earth and it is on a grid. Through the next 16 pages they show what went on and what stands in each section of the grid. The next two sections are a description of attacks and the attacks are categorized and then the next section covers the 21, 22, 23, 25, and 28 Martial Arts Tournaments. It shows the brackets for each event and summarizes it. Then the final main section is an items and vehicle list. It is truly a cool section and might be a main reason to get this book. Each section was done with great care and is easily understandable. Now for the readability of this book. Well almost all the names of everything are in English (items, vehicles, places on the Earth, Racial groups. No the individual people are not) so it is understandable, but you still need to know Japanese to truly understand this book. If you are a newcomer to the series this book could also be very difficult for you to understand. Daizenshuu 5 The cover is a beautiful watercolor picture of stage 1 Frieza and Gohan, with a section of Shenron in the background (when you get all the books, they combine to form a big picture of Shenron-very cool!). You also get a nice pull-out poster, with one side being a larger picture of the cover (sans Shenron) and the other a pic of all the Saiyans, half-Saiyans, and fusion characters in SSJ form. Then you get a foreword from Akira Toriyama, and the Table of Contents. The next part of the book is labeled as "Super Battle Scenes", and basically takes you through DBZ, from Porunga's summoning to the fusion of Vegito in pictures. There are nine chapters, and each one has about 8 acts. The pictures are beautiful, and in full-color. If you know how to read Japanese, it makes the book even more enjoyable. But for the most part, you kind of know what's going on if you have ever read anything about DBZ. Now the part called the "Library of Adventure". Basically, it's sketches of most, if not all, of the characters in later DBZ. They are really helpful if you're an artist trying to draw DBZ because they show the same character from all different sides and angles. The pictures are in black and white, but still they are very nice. There are also pages scattered around called "Variety of DB". Some pages are about the opening and closing songs, others are time lines, one is even about CG (Computer Graphics) used in DBZ. There is also a 6 page interview with Akira Toriyama (including a picture of him), the lyrics to "We Gotta Power" and "Bokutachi wa Tenshi Datta", and some character design for Dragon Ball GT. The last 20 pages in this book are the "DBZ All Story Digest", a fancy name for an episode guide. In it, it tells you when the episode first aired, what happened, the title, and a picture. It goes from episode #75 to #268. Daizenshuu 6 A guide containing everything you did and didn't want to know about almost all the DB/Z movies and TV Specials, (the 10th Anniversary is not covered that much, as it wasn't out when this book was published). Like the TV Animation guides, it's filled with pictures from each movie, accompanied by a summary. It also includes merchandise associated with each movie, and once again, it ends with another Toriyama Interview. Daizenshuu 7 This book contains EVERYTHING that is Dragon Ball. Complete Character Guide, Attack List, Time line, and Power Level Guide up to the Frieza Saga. It also contains a complete Location and Item List. Within its massive binding also lies special times used in Dragon Ball, (for example, Oolong can only hold a transformation for 5 minutes), a time line which shows the progress of DB in fields of Tankoubon, Anime, Movies and Games, Merchandise, and even how it appeared in daily Japanese life. In irony, there's a part which shows Dragon Ball's popularity in the world. At the time of this book's publication, Dragon Ball had JUST begun airing in syndication in the US, (1995). The caption covering America shows Goku with underwear drawn over his butt, it discusses the edits that are made to it, (it just mentions the fact that its edited, not like it goes in-depth or anything), and even makes mention of, "the company in Houston", which purchased the rights to the show. You know it better as FUNimation. It also contains a complete power level guide covering the fight against Raditz to the defeat of Frieza on Namek. Anyway, that about skims the surface of what's in this book, unfortunately, it's also the most difficult to get through.